


Кто поймает цучиноко?

by Shurshunka, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гокудера мечтает поймать цучиноко, Цуна решает составить ему компанию. А Ури хочет рыбы.<br/>Примечание: юст, преслэш.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто поймает цучиноко?

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Toriya, The Phantom

  
— Что-что ты собираешься? — переспросил Ямамото.  
— Найти цучиноко, — мечтательно повторил Гокудера.  
— И он называет меня придурком!  
— Э-э, — Цуна растерянно перевел взгляд с одного хранителя на другого, — а в чем прикол? Что за цучиноко? И почему…  
Почему у Ямамото такая странная реакция, хотел спросить он. Но не спросил. Не успел.  
— Потому что вот наш новый придурок, — ткнул пальцем в Гокудеру Ямамото. — С динамитом вместо мозгов и экстремальными планами на каникулы. Ты уже видел цучиноко, тебе мало?  
— Что такое это ваше цучиноко? — взвыл Цуна.  
— Змея, — Ямамото улыбнулся широко и сладко, как будто собирался рассказать о какой-нибудь поп-звезде с плаката — с одного из тех плакатов, которыми была увешана его комната. — Представь, Цуна, огромная такая змея, взрослого Сасагаву проглотила и не заметила. А до того сожрала медведя. Прыгучая, быстрая и вечно голодная.  
— Это была коробочка, придурок! — оборвал Гокудера. — Откуда ты знаешь, что настоящая цучиноко такая же огромная и хищная? Точно известно только одно — она существует! Сасагава говорил, что ее открыли три года назад. Значит, через семь лет…  
— Подождать тебе не судьба.  
— Да как ты не понимаешь! Мы должны успеть первыми! Это уникальный шанс!  
— Тебе просто нечем заняться.  
Гокудера задохнулся от возмущения, а Цуна улыбнулся. «Нечем заняться» — это же прекрасно! Не надо спасать мир, куда-то бежать, с кем-то драться. Та самая мирная жизнь, о которой они все мечтали. Рёхей снова занят исключительно боксом, Ямамото, как и собирался, вернулся от меча к бейсболу. И почему бы Гокудере не заняться тем, что ему нравится. Чудеса и загадки интереснее мафиозных войн.  
Но если эта цучиноко и правда такая, как говорит Ямамото, Гокудеру нельзя отпускать одного.  
— Мне тоже нечем заняться, — решительно сказал Цуна. — Никаких тренировок этим летом! И я вполне могу составить тебе компанию, ладно, Гокудера-кун?  
Гокудера расплылся в счастливой улыбке.

— Хм. — Реборн вспрыгнул на стул, оглядел царящий в комнате хаос и загадочно усмехнулся. Как всегда.  
— Ну что еще? — вздохнул Цуна. Плюхнулся на рюкзак, поелозил на нем, пытаясь получше утрамбовать вещи, и вытер пот со лба.  
— Значит, экспедиция. Палатка, компас, карты. А сачок для цучиноко взял?  
— Нет, Гокудера мне ничего не... — Цуна осекся, задумчиво почесал в затылке и с осуждением покосился на Реборна. — Издеваешься, да? Какой сачок? Это же гигантская змеюка. На нее смотреть-то страшно, не то что ловить.  
— Издеваюсь, — согласился Реборн. — Скучно, Цуна. Убивать тебя пока никто не собирается, тренироваться ты отказываешься, вот и думаю, не пойти ли мне с вами — развеяться, воздухом подышать. Лес, горы, озеро, что там у вас еще по плану? Романтика. Может, и Бьянки с собой захватить? Будет весело.  
— Н-не надо, — выдавил Цуна и умоляюще посмотрел на Реборна. С одной стороны, идти с ним безопаснее, чем без него. Если цучиноко вдруг задумает их сожрать, Реборн наверняка вмешается, но с другой — понятно, что рядом с ним о спокойствии и отдыхе можно будет забыть. А уж если пойдет Бьянки, то за ней увяжутся все. Не то чтобы Цуну раздражало общество Фууты и И-Пин, но всю дорогу думать, как бы Ламбо чего не устроил, вовсе не хотелось. Да и вообще... Шумной толпой идти нельзя — все цучиноко попрячутся раньше времени или залягут на дно, если эти твари все-таки обитают в озере. Гокудера расстроится. — Лучше съездите с Бьянки на горячие источники или... еще куда-нибудь.  
— Не хочешь, значит, — взгляд у Реборна стал странным, пронизывающим и насмешливым одновременно. После возвращения из будущего Цуна не раз замечал его на себе, только вот никак не мог вспомнить, когда это произошло впервые.  
— Прости, — сказал он и нервно повел плечами. — Просто это не мой поход, и я не думаю, что Гокудера обрадуется обществу Бьянки.  
— Когда выходите?  
Цуна облегченно выдохнул. Понял: Реборн не обиделся, неприятную тему закрыл и больше к ней не вернется. Разве что появится потом, где-нибудь на вершине горы или в чаще леса, но с этим уже ничего нельзя поделать.  
— На рассвете. Гокудера где-то здесь схему рисовал. А, вот! — скомканная бумажка обнаружилась в кармане, Цуна расправил ее и отдал Реборну. — Подробный маршрут. Если хочешь, возьми, я в ней все равно ничего не понял.  
— Никчемный Цуна, — привычно заметил Реборн, внимательно рассматривая кружки, стрелки и загогулины, которыми был исчеркан листок, и Цуна так же привычно кивнул — с этим он давно уже не спорил. Глаза слипались, и отчаянно хотелось спать, поэтому он отнес в угол собранный рюкзак, снял футболку и завалился на кровать. И уже засыпая, услышал голос Реборна:  
— Перчатки не забудь, глупый Цуна. И не рассчитывай, что я примчусь тебя спасать, справляйтесь сами.

Этой ночью Гокудера не спал. Трижды пересобрал рюкзак, проверил динамит и аптечку, туго скатал и привязал к рюкзаку дополнительное одеяло. Ури путалась под ногами — то гоняла по комнате громыхающий котелок, то начинала ловить ноги Гокудеры, кусала за пальцы и отбегала к холодильнику, и Гокудера вставал и шел доставать нахалке очередную рыбешку.  
А в голове билась единственная мысль: Десятый идет с ним!  
Когда занять руки было уже решительно нечем, а до утра все еще оставалось три часа, Гокудера упал на так и не разобранную кровать, закурил и уставился в потолок. Ури вспрыгнула на грудь, потопталась, урча, и свернулась в клубок. Загонять наглую тварь в коробочку Гокудера давно не пытался: она, как положено кошке, любила свободу, и, что уж там, Гокудера ее понимал. К тому же с ней дом был больше похож на дом — настоящий, а не дешевую съемную квартиру.  
— Ты слышишь? — спросил Гокудера. — Десятый идет с нами.  
— Ня-я, — протянула Ури.  
— Нет, ты понимаешь? Десятый. С нами! Глупое ты животное, если будешь плохо себя вести…  
— Ня-а! — возмутилась Ури. Выпустила и втянула когти, презрительно дернула хвостом.  
— Будем считать, что предупреждение сделано, — Гокудера почесал нахалку за ухом и посмотрел на часы. Половина четвертого. Договорились, что он зайдет к Десятому в семь, но сейчас Гокудера вдруг подумал: не поздно ли? Пока позавтракают, пока отделаются от Ламбо — тупая корова наверняка увяжется следом, — а потом еще по городу придется идти в самой толпе, с тяжелыми рюкзаками, навстречу спешащим на работу людям… Нет, все-таки они рассчитали неправильно. В семь уже нужно выйти. А лучше еще раньше, где-то в половину седьмого.  
— Мр-р, — сказала Ури.  
— Что, ты тоже так считаешь? — Гокудера снова глянул на часы. Если выйти в половину седьмого, во сколько же нужно быть у Десятого?..

Конечно, в такую рань не просыпался даже Ламбо. Цуна сонно бродил по комнате, сначала пытаясь найти два одинаковых носка, потом — рюкзак. Рюкзак нашел Гокудера — протянул торжественно, держа за лямки обеими руками. Сказал виновато:  
— Прости, Десятый.  
— Да за что? — удивился Цуна. — Ты все правильно сказал — зачем задерживаться, если можно выйти пораньше?  
Реборн сладко посапывал в своем гамаке, Цуна взглянул на него с завистью и в последний момент вспомнил про перчатки. Благо искать не пришлось, так же как и коробочку — Цуна хранил их в нижнем ящике стола, за стопкой ненужных сейчас учебников.  
— Пошли?  
Гокудера все еще выглядел виноватым, но остаться не предлагал и, кажется, был очень рад компании.  
Из дома вышли тихо, прикрыли за собой дверь и остановились оба. Цуна, щурясь, смотрел на солнце, еще совсем бледное, только-только поднимавшееся из-за горизонта. Гокудера так и светился энтузиазмом, даже на месте переминался от нетерпения, стискивал в кулаке карту.  
Он оказался прав — улицы были почти пусты, и Цуна даже проснулся, шагал бодро, с удовольствием вдыхал свежий утренний воздух. Последний раз он ходил по городу так рано, когда шел с ребятами к храму Намимори. Странные воспоминания. И тревожные, и приятные одновременно. Он очень нервничал тогда. Из-за девочек, из-за Бьякурана, да и из-за всего остального тоже. Старался не думать о том, что можно не вернуться, но думалось все равно. Сейчас жизнь налаживалась, впереди ждали несколько свободных от всего и всех дней и неведомая змеюка. Им всем не помешает передышка. Гокудере в особенности. Уж слишком остро он реагировал на все.  
— Расскажи мне о цучиноко, — попросил Цуна, когда они добрались до окраины города. — И почему тебе так хочется ее увидеть?  
— Не только увидеть! — азартно ответил Гокудера. — Десятый, ты подумай! Во-первых, это неизвестный науке вид. Люди встречают цучиноко с тринадцатого века, но ее ни разу не удалось поймать, так что теперь она считается легендой, выдумкой пьяных пастухов. А мы точно знаем, что она существует! Информацию из будущего нельзя разглашать, но мы сами должны ею пользоваться! Верде уже работает над коробочками, а эта коробочка… — Гокудера вдруг помрачнел, замолчал ненадолго и сказал со злой решимостью: — Лучше пусть она будет у Вонголы, чем у ее врагов.  
Ну вот, огорченно подумал Цуна, и Гокудеру тоже, как и его, не отпускают те бои. Кажется, они двое застряли в прошлом-будущем больше остальных. Он-то думал, что Гокудера снова начитался своего любимого журнала о неведомых животных…  
— Значит, огромная, прыгучая и хищная?  
— Не бойся, Десятый, — отозвался Гокудера. — Бейсбольный придурок ничего толком не знает. Та коробочка росла, когда сжирала другие, потому и была такой огромной. А настоящая цучиноко не больше метра в длину. Но с ней, конечно, тоже нужно быть осторожным, — добавил торопливо, — она на самом деле может прыгать, и у нее ядовитые клыки.  
— И где мы будем ее искать?  
Они уже вышли из города и бодрым шагом двигались к лесу, но вряд ли неизвестная науке змея водилась так близко от людей.  
— Цучиноко обитает в горах, — сообщил Гокудера. — Я хочу подняться в гору за храмом, там удобная тропа, а завтра свернуть в ущелье… подожди, Десятый, сейчас покажу на карте.  
— Не надо на карте, — замахал руками Цуна. — Я просто спросил. Ведешь нас все равно ты.  
— Вот она, эта тропа, — Гокудера свернул так резко, что Цуна едва не споткнулся. «Удобная»? Ну, наверное, удобная, если считать за удобство то, что о камни не спотыкаешься и ветки по лицу не бьют. Тропа шла в гору так круто, что Цуна тут же вспомнил тренировки Реборна. — Тебе помочь, Десятый? — обернулся Гокудера.  
— Не надо, все нормально, — торопливо отозвался Цуна. — Кажется, я к такому уже привык.  
Через час остановились отдохнуть. Тропа все так же круто лезла в гору, но Цуна успел убедиться, что и правда привык. Тренировки и бои сделали свое дело. Цуна улыбнулся:  
— Как хорошо, Гокудера-кун. У меня еще не было таких каникул.  
— Будет интересно, Десятый, обещаю! — Гокудера покраснел и смущенно уткнулся в карту. — Так… Мы отлично идем. Наверное, через час или полтора будем у ручья, там можно сделать нормальный привал. Дальше пойдем вверх по течению и заночуем у озера.  
— Тогда пошли, — Цуна попрыгал, поудобней устраивая на спине рюкзак. — Я готов.  
Ручей оказался широким, почти как маленькая речка, изгибался, журчал, переливался прозрачно-голубым на солнце. Цуна снял рюкзак, скинул кроссовки, уселся на берегу и с наслаждением опустил в холодную воду ступни. Зажмурился от удовольствия. Поход ему нравился, и даже возможная встреча с цучиноко перестала беспокоить. Ну прыгает, и что? Они тоже умеют и прыгать, и летать, если надо. Подумаешь, метр длиной. Цучиноко, каким бы странным и опасным он ни был, все-таки один, а их — двое.  
Гокудера колдовал у рюкзака, что-то вынимал, что-то засовывал обратно, встряхивал головой, отбрасывая с лица непослушные волосы. Плеснула в ручье какая-то рыбина, и Цуна вспомнил свой первый день в будущем. Острый запах лилий, панику, бой с Лал, их с Гокудерой попытки обнаружить в лесу хоть что-нибудь съедобное и приготовленную на костре рыбу. Казалось, это было вчера, и в то же время Цуна знал, чувствовал — за прошедшее время он сам как будто прожил несколько жизней. "Набрался опыта", — говорил Реборн. "Уже совсем взрослый", — грустно улыбалась мама. А сам он не ощущал себя ни опытным, ни особенно взрослым. Просто на многое теперь смотрел по-другому. Ребята тоже менялись. В голосе Ямамото иногда слышалась непривычная сталь, а за улыбкой чувствовалась не только поддержка, но и настоящая уверенность. А Гокудера... С ним стало проще. Цуна не пытался это объяснить, принимал как есть и теперь только вспоминал, что раньше его бросало в холодный пот, когда Гокудера на ровном месте вдруг выхватывал динамит или кидался в драку.  
— Смотри, Десятый. Это бейсбольный придурок приволок вчера вечером. Съедим? — Гокудера сел рядом, поставил на траву большую коробку с суши.  
— Здорово, Гокудера-кун! Конечно, съедим. — Цуна достал термос с зеленым чаем, отвинтил плотную крышку. Самое время завтракать.  
Ели неторопливо, с удовольствием, переглядывались, снова говорили о цучиноко. Гокудера пересказывал легенды и самые интересные версии встреч с мистической змеей. Цуна слушал его хрипловатый голос, вдыхал знакомый сигаретный дым и думал, что ему уже давно не было так спокойно и хорошо.

Гокудера затушил сигарету и потянулся. Никуда не хотелось идти. Так бы и сидеть, глядя, как Десятый болтает ногами в воде, говорить с ним о цучиноко, улыбаться в ответ на его улыбки… А еще можно собрать удочку и порыбачить, вон какая рыба здесь гуляет. А цучиноко может и подождать. С тринадцатого века ждет, еще несколько дней ничего не изменят. Главное, что Десятому хорошо. Гокудера уже и забыл, когда босс так легко и счастливо улыбался…  
— Гокудера-кун, а как мы собираемся ее ловить? — спросил Десятый, — Реборн предлагал сачок взять…  
— Я взял сеть, — Гокудера похлопал по рюкзаку. — Но это для последнего этапа. Сначала нужно ее найти, выследить, определить, где ее логово, а потом… потом все просто!  
— Найти — это, наверное, самое сложное… Может, она вот прямо сейчас сидит во-он в тех кустах?  
— У нас есть секретное оружие, — усмехнулся Гокудера. — Ни одни кусты не останутся непроверенными.  
И открыл коробочку.  
Ури, как всегда, первым делом прыгнула хозяину на голову.  
— Глупое животное, — взвыл Гокудера, — ты обещала прилично себя вести!  
Располосовав Гокудере лоб и руки, наглая кошка потянулась, подошла к коробке из-под суши, понюхала и требовательно сказала:  
— Ня!  
— Кормить еще тебя, — буркнул Гокудера. — Наглая когтистая тварь.  
— Ня-я-а! — возмутилась Ури.  
Пришлось достать ей рыбешку — конечно, Гокудера взял запас, хотя, зная аппетиты Ури, был уверен, что хватит этого запаса ненадолго. Кошка заглотила угощение в один присест, припав на передние лапы и хищно урча.  
— Ня-а!  
— Еще? — возмутился Гокудера. — Сначала вот тебе задание. Вон в тех кустах, или в тех, или еще в каких-нибудь прячется цучиноко. Найдешь — получишь столько рыбы, сколько сможешь сожрать, даже если мне весь день и всю ночь придется сидеть с удочкой. Поняла?  
Ури дернула хвостом, неторопливо прогулялась к кустам и обернулась с видом «как тебе не стыдно обманывать, а еще хозяин».  
— Я не говорил, что обязательно в этих, — напомнил Гокудера. — Ищи. Только не убегай далеко, слышишь? Мы скоро уходим.  
Ури обошла полянку по кругу, выбрала солнечное местечко и улеглась пузом кверху. Очевидно, цучиноко ее не интересовали.  
— Может, и мне Натса выпустить? — неуверенно спросил Десятый. — Только он, по-моему, леса боится...  
— Ну, — так же неуверенно ответил Гокудера. — здесь неплохое местечко. Выглядит нестрашным и безопасным.  
Десятый негромко рассмеялся:  
— Ты же знаешь, он шарахается от любой тени.  
Но все же зажег кольцо и открыл коробочку.  
Как назло, именно в этот момент в кроне дерева, под которым они сидели, заорала какая-то птица. Натс подпрыгнул на всех четырех лапах и попытался забраться Десятому под рубашку.  
— Ну вот, — тот взял львенка на руки, начал гладить. Натс спрятал морду ему под мышку, поджал хвост и, кажется, даже поскуливал. — Глупый ты, здесь нет ничего страшного. Мы сейчас пойдем вдоль ручья к озеру, будет весело, слышишь, Натс? Ох, Гокудера-кун, похоже, мне придется нести его на руках. А нам, наверное, уже пора?  
Гокудера с некоторым сожалением пересчитал оставленные играющими рыбинами круги на глади ручья.  
— Да, Десятый, пора. А то придется лагерь для ночевки в темноте разбивать!  
Быстро сложил рюкзак, вскочил:  
— Ури, мы идем!  
Наглая тварь и ухом не повела.  
— Я готов, — Десятый обулся, взвалил на плечи рюкзак. Натс устроился у него на плече.  
— Пойдем. Эй, Ури, если не хочешь остаться без ужина, догоняй! И не забудь о цучиноко!  
— По-моему, она тебя не слышит…  
— Не о чем волноваться, Десятый, — бодро ответил Гокудера. — Она всегда так. Догонит.  
И зашагал по тропинке вдоль берега, на ходу вглядываясь в кусты, валуны и скалы — вдруг и правда где-то здесь сидит таинственная цучиноко, и нужно только вовремя ее заметить?

Когда начало темнеть, они, наконец, вышли к озеру. Оно лежало в низине, окруженное скалистыми кряжами, поросшими зеленью, как огромное круглое блюдо, доверху заполненное синей водой. Солнце садилось, и Цуна несколько минут стоял, не двигаясь, и восхищенно смотрел, как на синем расплывается золотисто-алая дорожка.  
— Красиво, — выдохнул Цуна. Гокудера уже спустился ниже, придерживался рукой за каменный выступ и тоже смотрел. Он выглядел обеспокоенным, Цуна знал — это из-за Ури. Кошка так и не появилась, то ли гуляла сама по себе, то ли просто игнорировала их, выбирая другую дорогу.  
Цуна тоже спустился, встал рядом и сказал, чтобы хоть как-то рассеять это беспокойство:  
— Не волнуйся, она нас догонит. Проголодается, соскучится и придет.  
— Да вот еще, волноваться за нее! — возмутился Гокудера. — Глупое животное. Творит, что хочет.  
Цуна почесал Натса за ухом. Львенок пригрелся, успокоился и всю дорогу щекотно мурчал в ухо. То дремал, то мягко выпускал коготки, переступая с лапы на лапу, то вдруг оживал, перепрыгивал с плеча на плечо, вертел головой с самым любознательным видом, но желания ознакомиться с местностью лично не проявлял.  
— Она не глупая, просто у нее характер. Вы очень похожи, Гокудера-кун. И мы тоже, — вздохнув, добавил Цуна и легонько дернул Натса за хвост. — Всего боимся.  
— Мррр, — воинственно ответил тот и вдруг спрыгнул на землю. А через секунду уже исчез из виду, только мелькнул оранжевый всполох за ближайшим камнем.  
— Натс! — воскликнул Цуна и чуть не бросился следом, но Гокудера перехватил, удержал за руку, показал вниз. Натс спускался к озеру, перепрыгивая с уступа на уступ, и кажется, ему совсем не было страшно.  
— Для такого маленького льва он очень смелый, Десятый. И он сражается за тебя, а ты — за всех. Это главное.  
Цуна удивленно вскинул голову. Гокудера напряженно всматривался в быстро густеющие сумерки. То ли следил за Натсом, то ли высматривал вероятное логово цучиноко. А может, просто вспоминал что-то очень важное, потому что вид у него был задумчивый и немного отстраненный. Он так и не разжал пальцы, они крепко обхватывали запястье, и Цуна почему-то боялся пошевелить рукой, да и вообще — пошевелиться. Темнело быстро, надо было торопиться, но Цуна медлил. В конце концов, разведут костер, поставят палатку в темноте — не страшно, а странное ощущение, зыбкое и теплое, упускать не хотелось. Хотелось понять.  
Все кончилось, когда в ногу Цуне ткнулась Ури. Мявкнула пронзительно и потерлась о штанину. Гокудера встрепенулся, выругался и, схватив ее в охапку, понесся вниз. Натс был уже у самой воды, и Цуна поспешил следом, надеясь, что обиженный львенок не собирается в одиночку ловить цучиноко.  
Но он зря переживал. Натс подозрительно обнюхал воду, потрогал ее лапой и вернулся. Так и путался под ногами, пока Цуна собирал ветки для костра и помогал Гокудере ставить палатку. Та ставиться никак не хотела — кренилась то вправо, то влево, Гокудера злился, ругался на продавца, который всучил ему бракованный товар, но все это как-то не всерьез, будто просто по привычке. А Цуне было по-прежнему хорошо. Ночь упала сверху, окутала непроглядной темнотой, и если бы не костер, они бы вряд ли разглядели друг друга даже на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Хворост потрескивал в огне. Неподалеку возились Натс и Ури, то взвизгивая, то мурлыча — знакомились заново и, кажется, привыкали друг к другу. Цуне нравилось сидеть рядом с Гокудерой, ужинать домашней едой и даже смотреть на воду, которая сейчас была совсем черной. Озеро казалось таинственным и опасным, в его глубине мог водиться кто угодно, но на берегу было спокойно и уютно. Палатку они поставили под нависающим каменным выступом, так что даже прохладный ночной ветер не задувал. Непонятные шорохи тоже не пугали, и вообще Цуне казалось, что он ходил в такие походы всю свою жизнь — настолько это было приятно и правильно. И почему раньше не пробовал? Ведь ходили же ребята из школы, и большими группами, и тесными компаниями. А потом усмехался — ничего странного на самом деле — его никогда никто не звал с собой. Гокудера, правда, тоже не звал, но это же совсем другое.  
На завтра были грандиозные планы. Обогнуть озеро — выйти на противоположную сторону и углубиться в ущелье. Полдня как минимум, а терять время не хотелось. Цуна видел — Гокудере не терпится уже добраться до цели. Он подумал, что будет жаль, если цучиноко они не встретят. Не то чтобы ему очень уж хотелось познакомиться с легендарной змеюкой, просто у Гокудеры при одном упоминании о ней загорались восторгом глаза, и дело было совсем не в прототипе оружия для коробочки.  
Ровный, едва слышный плеск озера усыплял. Цуна зевнул раз, другой. Гокудера заметил, засуетился, закидывая костер землей, оставляя тлеть только несколько крупных веток.  
Цуна еще ни разу не ночевал в палатке. Это было так ново, что даже сон ненадолго отступил, пока он забирался внутрь, укладывался, а потом лежал, всматриваясь в темноту и слушая, как совсем рядом дышит Гокудера. Тот не спал. Наверное, тоже привыкал или не мог заснуть, предвкушая встречу с цучиноко.  
— Спокойной ночи, Гокудера-кун, — сказал Цуна и накрыл ладонью его пальцы. Это показалось правильным, и заснул Цуна абсолютно счастливым.

Ладонь Десятого легла на его ладонь, и Гокудера затаил дыхание. Почему-то заколотилось сердце, и желание спать пропало так резко, будто Гокудера целый день отдыхал, а не лез с тяжелым рюкзаком в гору, да еще и после бессонной ночи.  
Он лежал, таращась в темноту, и слушал. Ночь обступила палатку — плеском воды, шорохом листвы под порывами ветра, далекими криками ночных птиц. Гокудеру немного тревожило, что они легли спать без охраны, но, с другой стороны, Ури и Натс, наверное, справятся. Здесь не должно быть никаких особых опасностей.  
Десятый заворочался, повернулся на бок и теперь дышал Гокудере в шею. В палатку прополз, распластавшись под опущенным пологом, Натс, свернулся клубком в ногах. От львенка шло ровное приятное тепло, Гокудера наконец-то расслабился и начал засыпать.  
Ему показалось, что он не проспал и минуты. Вот только что провалился в блаженную темноту, согретую тихим сопением Десятого и урчанием Натса, и вдруг ему на грудь вспрыгивает тяжелое, когтистое, в лицо тычется холодное и склизкое, и все заслоняет паническая мысль: надо было охранять! Десятый!  
Окончательно проснувшись, Гокудера обнаружил себя с зажженным кольцом и в боевой стойке. В тусклом алом свете едва виднелись сонно моргающий Десятый и довольная Ури с длинной змеей в пасти.  
Кошка разжала челюсть, уронив змеюку на брезентовый пол палатки, прижала добычу лапой и гордо сказала:  
— Ня!  
Десятый потер глаза кулаками, зевнул и захохотал. Простонал, сложившись пополам от хохота:  
— У-ури-и… Г-гокудера-кун, она принесла тебе цучиноко! Ты же обещал ей рыбу!  
— Чертова тварь, — буркнул Гокудера. — Ури, глупое ты создание, это не цучиноко! Это обычная змея! И зачем надо было нас будить?  
— Ня-а! — возмутилась кошка.  
— Обещания надо выполнять, — все еще смеясь, Десятый полез в рюкзак.  
Примерно через полчаса, сожрав почти все их запасы, Ури наконец угомонилась. Растянулась на подушке хозяина. Гокудера прекрасно знал, что попытка сдвинуть ее с выбранного места будет стоить им еще как минимум часа и без того короткого сна. Пристроился на самом краю; Десятый дернул его за руку и сдвинул их подушки вплотную:  
— Придвигайся. Ури ведь лучше не трогать, да?  
Гокудера хотел извиниться за поведение глупой твари, но Десятый снова засмеялся, и стало ясно, что никакие извинения не нужны. Будет что вспомнить об этом их походе, как, в общем, и должно быть…  
Заснул он мгновенно: усталость наконец-то взяла свое.

Утро наступало медленно и лениво. Где-то на границе сна и яви громко и радостно орали птицы, урчала над ухом Ури, и, наверное, надо было вставать, но в плечо, уткнувшись лбом, тихо сопел Десятый, и Гокудера боялся даже пошевелиться. Ведь тогда нарушится эта внезапная хрупкая близость, щекочущая душу чем-то незнакомым, тревожным и радостным одновременно.  
А потом вспомнилась ночная выходка Ури, и Гокудера понял, что вставать нужно срочно. Он же не хочет, чтобы Десятый остался голодным! Гокудера осторожно отодвинулся, тихо сел, еще раз посмотрел на Десятого — не разбудил? Вздохнул и полез в рюкзак за удочкой. Жареная рыба на завтрак будет очень кстати.  
Пригоршня холодной воды в лицо помогла прогнать остатки сна. Место для рыбалки и выбирать не надо было — стоило лишь кинуть один взгляд на озеро. Не прошло, наверное, и четверти часа, как на траве рядом с Гокудерой трепыхались четыре большие рыбины, а в ведерке плавало с десяток мелких. Должно хватить, решил Гокудера и отправился собирать хворост для костра.  
Когда он вернулся, Ури с Натсом, дружно урча, доедали последнюю из рыбин. Опрокинутое ведерко валялось рядом.  
Только страх разбудить Десятого помешал Гокудере высказать нахалам все, что он о них думает. Шепотом выругавшись, он разжег костер и снова взялся за удочку.  
Когда Десятый, зевая, вышел из палатки, обмазанная глиной рыба уже пеклась в углях, а сытые Ури с Натсом наконец перестали путаться у Гокудеры в ногах и лениво валялись на солнышке.  
— Доброе утро, Гокудера-кун, — Десятый улыбнулся. — Прости, что не помог.  
— Да тут и помогать было нечего, — уверил Гокудера. — Скоро будет готово.  
Отгреб на край кострища часть углей, подкинул немного тонких веток и пристроил над огнем котелок — как раз успеет вскипеть к тому времени, когда пора будет заваривать чай. Десятый спустился к озеру, быстро умылся, ежась от утреннего холода, и сказал:  
— Тогда я начну складывать вещи. И палатку собрать надо.  
— Давай вместе! — вскочил Гокудера. Вчера эту дурную палатку вдвоем еле поставили, абсолютно нелогичная конструкция, в одиночку Десятый с ней намучается! К тому же день обещал быть жарким, и чем быстрей они соберутся, тем меньше придется идти по солнцепеку.  
Вопреки опасениям, сегодня палатка поддалась быстро. Свернули, увязали в плотный тюк, упаковали остальные вещи — и как раз подоспела рыба. Получилось вполне съедобно и даже вкусно. Гокудера улыбался, глядя на довольное лицо Десятого, и думал: не забыть сказать спасибо Лал Мирч за ее уроки выживания в лесу, пригодились.  
По расчетам Гокудеры, на то, чтобы обогнуть озеро и добраться до ущелья, у них должно было уйти примерно полдня. Но уже через час стало ясно, что расчеты слишком оптимистичны. Тропа быстро сошла на нет, теперь приходилось то идти по вязкому песку вдоль самого берега, то пробираться через бурелом и покрытые мхом валуны. И без рюкзаков было бы тяжело, а с грузом…  
— Кажется, я понимаю, почему Реборн так улыбался, — пропыхтел Десятый. — Это похлеще его тренировок.  
Гокудера остановился.  
— Отдохнем, Десятый?  
— Да, наверное… Может, искупаемся? — Десятый скинул рюкзак. — А то я весь просто взмок уже!

Сверху припекало, и вода в озере показалась Цуне особенно холодной. Как будто она вообще никогда не прогревается! Он набрал воздуха, окунулся с головой и открыл глаза. Из-под воды солнце виделось как будто разбитым на осколки, по песчаному дну плясали солнечные желтые пятна. Мелькнула серебристая стайка мальков, потом ее спугнули ноги Гокудеры, и Цуна вынырнул. Откинул с глаз мокрые волосы, выдохнул:  
— Хорошо-о…  
Он старался держаться неподалеку от берега, потому что все еще не слишком хорошо плавал. После памятных уроков ребят и Реборна через пару гребков пойти ко дну он, конечно, не пытался, и все равно полупрозрачная глубина и отсутствие дна под ногами беспокоили.  
С воды берега казались не такими, как с суши — они выглядели таинственнее и красивее. Неровные выступы камней, блестящие на солнце стволы деревьев, темная, сочная зелень, достающие почти до неба кроны. Цуна неторопливо плыл, чувствуя, как расслабляются уставшие за время короткого, но трудного перехода мышцы, как вода из холодной постепенно делается свежей и ласковой. Совсем рядом справа темнела узкая полоска влажного песка, а за ней — поросшая густой травой земля. Там, подставив солнцу золотистое пузо и раскинув в сторону лапы, нежилась Ури. Сытый и вполне довольный жизнью Натс сидел чуть в стороне, укрывшись в теньке, и время от времени лениво поглядывал на Цуну. Кажется, с Ури они поладили, и мысль эта почему-то очень радовала.  
Гокудера успел уплыть так далеко, что Цуна едва различал его макушку. Странное чувство, возникшее вчера вечером, никуда не делось, оно как будто горело спокойным чистым пламенем внутри, не усиливаясь и не угасая. Не тревожило, не заставляло мысли метаться в панике, не требовало прямо сейчас искать ответы на неудобные вопросы — просто было, и Цуна решил, что не произойдет ничего плохого, если он примет его как есть, не пытаясь ни отгородиться, ни уничтожить.  
Он уже одетый сидел на траве, вытряхивая из кроссовок мелкие камешки, когда, наплававшись наконец, вернулся Гокудера. Вода стекала по его телу, обрисовывая каплями и тонкими прозрачными струями острые ключицы, скользила вниз по выступающим ребрам и подтянутому животу, гладила худые бедра. Светлая кожа Гокудеры покрылась мурашками, и ладони покалывало от острого желания прикоснуться и узнать — на самом ли деле она сейчас такая прохладная, как кажется. Странное, неожиданное желание. От него загорелись щеки и захотелось отвести взгляд. Но Цуна не стал, потому что это казалось нечестным и могло испортить что-то очень важное. Гокудера встряхнул головой, с мокрых волос полетели во все стороны мелкие брызги. Пронзительно заорала и ощетинилась Ури, вздрогнул всем телом задремавший Натс.  
— Пойдем, Десятый? — Гокудера уже умудрился натянуть джинсы и теперь ждал, а Цуна все еще сидел с кроссовком в руке и улыбался как дурак. Просто потому, что не мог иначе.  
Ущелье после солнечного озера казалось мрачным, зато здесь было прохладно. По дну тек узкий ручей, но по всей ширине ущелья даже большие валуны были обкатаны водой, показывая, что во время разлива ручей превращается в небольшую, но бурную реку. Почти отвесные скалистые стены скрывались под слоем лиан и густых кустов. Здесь могли бы прятаться десятки, сотни цучиноко, и если они вдруг не выпрыгнут на тебя сами — пройдешь в двух шагах и не заметишь.  
— Как же мы будем их ловить? — пробормотал Цуна.  
— Только на приманку, — не слишком уверенно ответил Гокудера. — В таких зарослях даже Ури вряд ли повезет вспугнуть хоть одну.  
Ури, кажется, и не собиралась никого вспугивать. Сейчас она комфортно ехала на Гокудере, разлегшись поверх его рюкзака. Гокудера шел первым, выбирая более-менее ровную дорогу. Конечно, можно было бы и долететь до намеченной по карте стоянки, но какой смысл в походе за цучиноко, если смотреть сверху как раз на те места, где она может водиться?  
Цуна погладил сидевшего на плече Натса, и тот благодарно муркнул в ухо. Натсу в ущелье не нравилось. Цуна чувствовал его страх и сам напрягался. Одергивал себя: ничего не случится, а если что случится, они с Гокудерой вдвоем прекрасно справятся с любыми трудностями!  
— Может, пойдешь в коробочку? — спросил Цуна. Натс вздыбился и обиженно мявкнул. — Понял, понял, — засмеялся Цуна. — Ты хочешь быть храбрым. Тогда не бойся.  
Ущелье сузилось, идти стало тяжелее. Гокудера обернулся:  
— Совсем недолго еще, Десятый!  
— Все нормально, — откликнулся Цуна, — я не устал.  
Отвлекаться не стоило: он тут же споткнулся и едва не упал — с трудом удержал равновесие, припав на одно колено и опершись о шершавый бок валуна. Встал, медленно выдохнул. Рюкзак показался вдруг очень тяжелым.  
— Десятый? — Гокудера как-то успел оказаться рядом, держал за плечи и заглядывал в глаза, на его лице легко читалась тревога.  
— Поскользнулся, — виновато объяснил Цуна. — Ничего, Гокудера-кун, все правда в порядке. Пойдем.  
Гокудера кусал губы, будто хотел что-то сказать, но не знал, как. Выругался сквозь зубы по-итальянски, зажег кольцо, и в следующее мгновение Цуна понял, что под его ногами уже не скользкие камни речного русла, а упругий, слегка пружинящий щит из пламени. Гокудера прижал его к себе одной рукой, прошептал:  
— Не шевелись, Десятый.  
Цуна и без подсказки замер: способ полета Гокудеры всегда казался ему намного более сложным, чем у него самого. Чем-то напоминал скейтборд, удержать равновесие на котором Цуна, наверное, не сумел бы даже под угрозой немедленного расстрела. Буро-зеленые стены ущелья неслись мимо, смазываясь в пятна и полосы, ветер трепал волосы, Натс вцепился в плечо всеми когтями. Несколько минут — и Гокудера затормозил, легко опустился на землю и выдохнул, снова почему-то шепотом:  
— Приехали, Десятый. Отдыхай.  
Цуна сбросил рюкзак, сел и только потом огляделся. Выбранное Гокудерой место вряд ли вызвало бы одобрение девочек как удобное для пикника, но для сидения в засаде оно подходило, кажется, неплохо.  
Ущелье здесь заканчивалось, упираясь в высокую отвесную стену. Ручей, вдоль которого они пришли, падал сверху сотней тонких, сверкающих на солнце струй и собирался в небольшое озерцо. Чуть поодаль на ровном местечке можно было поставить палатку, а под защищенным от ветра скальным уступом развести костер.  
— Вряд ли до нас здесь бывала нога человека, — Гокудера оглядывал высокие стены ущелья, прищурившись и прикрыв глаза ладонью от стоявшего в зените солнца. — В таких местах и водятся неизвестные науке животные.  
На этот раз с палаткой управились в два счета. Руки как будто действовали сами по себе, движения были четкими и уверенными. Цуна подтянул провисший полог, поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Гокудерой.  
— Надо же, — удивленно сказал тот. — Как быстро, Десятый.  
— Научились, — довольно кивнул Цуна. — По-моему, самое время пообедать. Мы же заслужили?  
— Конечно, Десятый! Я сейчас…  
— Нет. Я сам. Ты сегодня завтрак делал. Так здорово у меня, конечно, не получится, и рыбу я ловить не умею, зато у меня в рюкзаке еще куча всякой еды, с которой не надо возиться. А воду я сейчас принесу.  
Гокудера явно собирался возражать, но Цуна его не слушал. Схватил ведерко и пошел к водопаду. Он промок еще на подходе, но в такую жару это было даже приятно. Ненадежные мокрые камни норовили выскользнуть из-под ног, и Цуна ступал осторожно. Выбрав большой валун, он присел, зачерпнул в горсть воды и с наслаждением выпил. Заломило зубы, зато вкус оказался особенным, не таким, как в городе. Такую воду хотелось пить не спеша, смакуя каждый глоток, она как будто пропиталась солнцем, пряным запахом травы и неизвестных цветов и навевала мысли о далеких снежных вершинах и ледниках. Необычная вода. И место необычное. Как будто попал не то в параллельную реальность, не то в легенду, одну из тех, что рассказывал Гокудера. Здесь можно было легко поверить не только в цучиноко, но и в снежного человека, и в разумную природу. Цуна усмехнулся — чего только не взбредет в голову — и потянулся, подставляя ведерко под водопад.  
Если валун, на котором он устроился, и был разумным, то к Цуне он явно не питал никаких положительных чувств. Он вывернулся из-под ног, недружелюбно ткнулся скользким боком в ладонь, наподдал напоследок в поясницу и исчез, и Цуна, громыхнув ведром, бултыхнулся в озеро.  
Вода оказалась ледяной настолько, что перехватило дыхание. Цуна взмахнул немеющими руками, с ужасом понимая, что здесь глубже, чем казалось с берега, ноги не достают до дна, и, больше того, его подхватывает, несет и тянет на глубину какое-то странное течение, похожее на водоворот.  
Какая глупая смерть, успел подумать он, а потом воду рядом взрезало, как ножом, алое, взметнулся фонтан, и крепкая рука выдернула Цуну из воды. Гокудера. Хорошо, что догадался не в воду следом прыгнуть, а подлететь на своем пламенном щите!  
Через несколько секунд Цуна сидел у костра, пытался негнущимися пальцами расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке, стучал зубами и никак не мог остановиться. Кажется, не больше минуты в воде пробыл — или все-таки больше? — а промерз до самых костей. Гокудера стащил с него рубашку через голову, вместе с футболкой, не расстегивая. Ахнул:  
— Десятый! Ты совсем ледяной!  
Разул, помог вылезти из облепивших ноги джинсов. Начал растирать его руки и ноги, метнулся в палатку, вернулся с одеялом, укутал, снова начал растирать. Потом хлопнул себя по лбу, снова убежал и вернулся с бутылкой.  
— Пей, — поднес к губам, — пожалуйста, Десятый, хоть глоток, это тебя согреет.  
Цуна глотнул — и чуть не задохнулся. Как будто волна огня прокатилась по горлу, ухнула в пищевод, скатилась до желудка — и взорвалась там одной из бомб Гокудеры.  
— Ч-что это? — отдышавшись, спросил Цуна.  
— Саке, — ответил Гокудера. Посмотрел на бутылку, изменился в лице: — Ох, черт. Прости, Десятый! Водка. Сорок градусов. Сейчас, я дам что-нибудь запить!  
— Не надо, — Цуна с удивлением услышал собственный смех. — Зато и правда согрелся. А зачем ты взял водку?  
— Для приманки. Есть данные, понимаешь, что цучиноко любят алкоголь. Я взял саке, водку и виски.  
— На выбор? — Цуна снова засмеялся. Моргнул: показалось, что Гокудера расплывается. — Эй, у тебя рубашка мокрая. — Потрогал: — Точно, мокрая. Д-да, я помню, там столько было б-брызг. Ты тоже замерз! Г-гокудера-ку-ун, тебе тоже нужно согреться.  
Гокудера выругался, почему-то всхлипнул и отхлебнул из горлышка. Сказал хрипло:  
— Ты же утонуть мог.  
— Не мог, — серьезно ответил Цуна. — Ты сам п-подумай, Г-гокудера-кун. Как я мог бы утонуть, когда ты рядом был?  
Гокудера не ответил, отвернулся торопливо и бросился подкладывать ветки в костер. Цуна задумчиво смотрел ему в спину. От водки очень быстро стало жарко, но он не спешил выпутываться из пледа. Ему было немного стыдно, что он утопил ведро и сам чуть не утопился. Что Гокудера нервничал из-за него и теперь отчего-то прятал глаза. Даже когда вскипела в котелке вода, и он подал Цуне горячую кружку с обжигающим чаем — в лицо так и не посмотрел. Сидел, ссутулившись, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, так и не сняв промокшую рубашку, взъерошенный и напряженный, и о чем-то сосредоточенно думал. Только когда Цуна, немного привыкнув к опьянению, подполз ближе, он как будто пришел в себя, заговорил оживленно и громко. О том, что понятия не имеет, как приманивать цучиноко на алкоголь, но думает, что надо разлить его во что-нибудь и расставить вдоль скалистой стены ущелья, или, может, просто побрызгать на землю — хотя так выветрится еще быстрее. Цуна слушал, сонно моргая, соглашался и вроде бы даже советовал что-то, а потом его словно закутали в мягкий кокон, такой же теплый, как плед Гокудеры. Он еще помнил ощущение чужого плеча под щекой, удивленный вздох в ухо и обхватившую его руку, а потом окончательно заснул.  
Когда он поднял, наконец, голову, в ущелье было уже почти темно — солнце спряталось за скалы, длинные тени тянулись от угасающего костра. Тело немного затекло, и Цуна пошевелился, сгоняя с себя остатки сна и избавляясь от ломоты в мышцах.  
— Проснулся, Десятый? — тихо спросил Гокудера, и до Цуны вдруг дошло, что он так и сидит, прижавшись к нему, а Гокудера за все время, что он спал, кажется, даже не сдвинулся с места. Хорошо если шевелился хотя бы. А как же приманки, а как же цучиноко? И вообще… из-за него они потеряли почти полдня. Вот уж правда, совсем никчемный.  
— Прости, Гокудера-кун. Надо было меня разбудить. Мы же…  
— Все в порядке, Десятый. Никуда она от нас не денется, — словно угадав его мысли, быстро заговорил Гокудера. — Сейчас приманки расставлю, костер погашу, и можно будет посидеть в палатке, покараулить. Все равно она ни за что не вылезла бы днем. А в темноте — в самый раз.  
Цуна вздохнул и поднялся. Цучиноко могла появиться когда угодно. Судя по тем же легендам, змеюке было плевать на время суток. Но Гокудера не хотел, чтобы он чувствовал себя виноватым.  
— Я помогу с приманками, — сказал Цуна, с сожалением скинул плед и поднял с земли подсохшие штаны.

Гокудера сидел, глядя в почти затухший костер, и боялся шевелиться. Пламя пожирало последнюю из веток, до которых он смог дотянуться, не разбудив Десятого, а тревожить босса он не стал бы сейчас даже ради спасения собственной души.  
Десятый спал, привалившись к его плечу. Высохшие волосы топорщились, придавленные краем пледа, а на щеках горел слишком яркий румянец.  
Если Десятый заболеет, думал Гокудера… Но мысль тут же исчезала, вспугнутая другой: еще несколько секунд, и Десятый мог утонуть. Если бы не система CAI, которую Гокудера запускал уже даже не на рефлексе, а вообще на автомате…  
Накрывала паника. Если бы он потерял Десятого, незачем стало бы жить. Дурак, обзывал себя Гокудера, теперь чего бояться, вот он, живой, рядом, дышит. Обнимал, прижимал к себе крепче, так крепко, как только можно было, не рискуя разбудить. Шептал:  
— Я пошел бы за тобой, Десятый. И мне плевать, что ты бы этого не одобрил.  
Глядел почти с ненавистью на коварное озеро. Над струями водопада вспыхивали и гасли крохотные радуги, по водной глади, встревоженной порывами ветра, плясали яркие солнечные блики. Вид — безобидней не придумаешь.  
Гокудера зло сжимал кулаки и снова переводил взгляд на Десятого. Осторожно трогал лоб: горячий? Или кажется? Или это он во сне и после водки так согрелся?  
Десятый шевельнулся, что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, поелозил щекой по плечу Гокудеры и счастливо вздохнул. А Гокудера вдруг вспомнил, как мутилось в голове, когда он стаскивал с босса одежду и растирал заледеневшее тело. Тогда его захлестывала паника, путала мысли, мешала сосредоточиться. Теперь же он как будто снова ощутил, как теплеет под его ладонями тело босса, как приливает к согретой коже кровь, — и почему-то стало мучительно неловко, словно лишнего себе позволил, переступил невидимую границу.  
И еще — стыдно было вспоминать, как потом растерялся. Нес какую-то ахинею, лишь бы Десятый не заметил, не спросил, что это с ним. Разве такой должна быть правая рука босса?  
К тому времени, когда Десятый проснулся, Гокудера вконец измучился от этой каши в голове. Поэтому он почти с радостью ухватился за предложение босса помочь с приманками. Можно было заняться делом, а не бессмысленно есть себя поедом. Вот только вместо того, чтобы выбирать места для приманок, Гокудера невольно следил взглядом за боссом. Будто если хоть на миг выпустит из виду, — потеряет уже навсегда. Глупое чувство, но Гокудера ничего не мог с собой поделать. Десятый рылся в рюкзаке, что-то бормоча о запасных штанах и свитере, и вряд ли мог куда-то подеваться, но паника не уходила.  
— Гокудера-кун? — Десятый вдруг обернулся, словно почувствовав его взгляд.  
Гокудера торопливо опустил голову:  
— Прости…  
Десятый вдруг оказался рядом, взял за плечи.  
— Это ты меня прости. Обещаю, теперь я буду осторожен.  
Кажется, он не понял, за что извинялся Гокудера. Ну и хорошо. Без того стыдно.

Цуна никак не мог заснуть. То ли сказался внеурочный сон на берегу, то ли давало о себе знать нервное возбуждение, но он просто лежал, прислушиваясь к ночным звукам, и старался не ворочаться и не ерзать, чтобы ненароком не разбудить Гокудеру.  
В засаде, вернее в палатке, они просидели до глубокой ночи. Животные как будто тоже прониклись их настроением. Натс, с очень серьезным видом, занял место в первом ряду — у откинутого полога — и только изредка переступал с лапы на лапу и дергал кончиком хвоста. Ури, непривычно спокойная, лежала, прижавшись теплым боком к бедру Гокудеры, и пристально смотрела в ночь, как будто вглядывалась во что-то, видимое ей одной.  
Приманки они ставили так, чтобы если не разглядеть змеюку, то хотя бы услышать. Часть — на противоположном берегу ручья, часть — совсем недалеко от палатки. Но чем гуще становились сумерки, тем почему-то громче шумел водопад, и в конце концов стало понятно, что в такой глубокой темноте и с таким аккомпанементом цучиноко им не заметить, даже вздумайся ей подобраться совсем близко и опрокинуть все кружки и миски разом. Но все равно продолжали сидеть, напряженные и тихие, в ожидании неизвестно чего.  
Цуна все еще чувствовал себя виноватым. Дурацкое падение в озеро никак не хотело отпускать. Ежился, вспоминая смыкающуюся над головой ледяную воду и пробирающий до костей страх, и думал, что лучше бы он вообще никуда не рыпался, а сидел под каким-нибудь кустом, предоставив Гокудере возможность все делать самому, вышло бы гораздо быстрее и эффективнее. Отличный защитник и помощник из него получился: то валится на ровном месте — ну, почти ровном — то тонет во всяких озерах, то спит вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом. Хорошо, что рядом нет Реборна и он всего этого не видит. Цуна знал, Гокудера не обвиняет его ни в чем, он даже мысли не допускает о том, что его Десятый мог что-то там испортить или чему-то помешать. Но легче от этого, конечно, не становилось.  
А когда они все же зашевелились, заговорили не шепотом, обрывочными фразами, а в полный голос, и решили ложиться, стало еще хуже. Цучиноко так и не выглянула на их приманки, и теперь казалось, что она непременно пришла бы днем, а они упустили единственный шанс. Цуна понимал, что это глупо, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. И в конце концов вообще додумался до того, что лучше бы ему было остаться в Намимори. Пользы от него все равно никакой, только вред и лишнее беспокойство.  
Ближе к утру, когда голова уже казалась пустой и гулкой от бесконечных мыслей и бесплодных попыток уснуть, Цуна решил, что на рассвете соберет свои вещи, войдет в гиперрежим и вернется домой. Гокудера не Ламбо — ему ничего не стоит справиться с метровой змеей, а защищать его нужно вовсе не от цучиноко, а от бесполезного босса. И плевать на насмешки Реборна, он к ним почти привык за эти несколько лет, главное, принять, наконец, правильное решение. Но уходить нужно было до того, как Гокудера проснется, иначе... Иначе Цуна сомневался, что сможет уйти. Гокудера был рад его обществу с самого начала, и Цуна знал, что даже сейчас ничего не изменилось.  
Когда в палатке стало немного светлее, к нему на грудь взобрался Натс. Боднул недовольно в подбородок, явно чувствуя состояние хозяина и явно осуждая. Натс не хотел уходить. Да он и сам не хотел. Но со всем этим надо было что-то делать, а других идей у Цуны не имелось.  
— Мррр! — громко и осуждающе сказал Натс, а потом улегся на грудь, вцепившись в майку всеми когтями, как будто собирался таким образом удержать на месте.  
Цуна закрыл глаза, нужно было просто дождаться рассвета, а потом действовать быстро и тихо.

Гокудере всю ночь снились кошмары. Он видел, как Десятый исчезает под толщей воды, но не мог его вытащить. Вода превращалась в прозрачную броню, не поддающуюся даже системе CAI. И вся решимость Гокудеры ничего не могла сделать. Или ему просто недоставало решимости? Гокудера холодел от этой мысли, сжимал зубы до боли, от собственной никчемности и бестолковости хотелось сдохнуть. Он долбился в эту броню, как бьется муха о стекло, и видел, как там, в глубине, лицо Десятого искажает мука, как он задыхается, глотая воду, как смотрит на Гокудеру, и в темнеющем взгляде надежда на скорое спасение сменяется укором.  
А потом Десятый исчезал, и броня взрывалась, летела в лицо тысячей острых осколков, и нужно было бы испугаться, но Гокудере было все равно. Зачем жить, если не сумел спасти Десятого? Осколки врезались в тело, как ножи, рвали, как острые зубы дракона. Гокудера не сопротивлялся. Такая бесполезная правая рука, как он, только такого конца и достойна.  
Наступала темнота, и кошмар сменялся другим, третьим, четвертым. Но везде, в каждом, было одно и то же. Погибал Десятый — тонул в озере, падал со скалы, корчился в агонии, укушенный ядовитыми клыками цучиноко. А Гокудера не мог его спасти. Не успевал подхватить, не находил вовремя аптечку, терял коробочку, не мог зажечь кольцо…  
А Десятый смотрел на него, умирая, и в затуманенных смертью глазах Гокудера видел только один вопрос: «Почему ты не сумел?»  
Когда он проснулся, Десятый спал рядом, съежившись и прижав к себе Натса, как дети прижимают плюшевую игрушку. Только у детей, спящих в обнимку с игрушками, лица счастливые, а Десятый страдальчески морщился, хмурился и вздрагивал. Показалось вдруг: если он откроет сейчас глаза — в них будет тот самый вопрос, который всю ночь преследовал Гокудеру. «Почему ты не сумел? Почему дал мне умереть?»  
Гокудера вскочил.  
Надо уходить. Сначала увести отсюда Десятого, пока и в самом деле ничего не случилось. А потом… потом, наверное, признать, что Гокудера Хаято недостоин быть рядом с ним, что из Гокудеры никчемная правая рука, бесполезный защитник, никуда не годный помощник. Уступить место тому, кто и в самом деле сможет спасти, защитить…  
Это было больно — больней не придумаешь. Но так, наверное, будет правильно. Он не мыслит себе жизни без Десятого, но…  
— Гокудера-кун?  
Десятый сел, сонно моргая, и смотрел на него… смущенно? Виновато? Или, наоборот, обвиняюще?  
— Десятый… — Гокудера глухо всхлипнул и сел, закрыв руками лицо.

Сначала Цуна подумал, что все еще спит. Мутный, вязкий сон никак не хотел отпускать. Заливался за шиворот зеленой водой, щекотал липкими водорослями, которые, будто чьи-то длинные мокрые волосы, оплетали тело. А еще ему снились глаза. Золотые глаза с узким зрачком. Не злые, не добрые — непонятные. Они смотрели холодно и спокойно, и от этого взгляда хотелось бежать прочь, спасаться как можно скорее, иначе... Цуна не знал, что случится, если остаться, но точно — что-то очень плохое. А потом рядом оказался Гокудера. И Цуну затопило чувством вины — все-таки проспал, не успел, снова все испортил.  
Гокудера выглядел больным и с таким отчаянием выдохнул это свое «Десятый!», что Цуна мигом забыл и про сон и про неудавшийся уход. Что-то произошло, пока он спал. Но что? Гокудера закрыл лицо руками и теперь сидел, съежившись, дышал хрипло. А еще у него вздрагивали плечи, и Цуне стало по-настоящему страшно.  
Он оказался рядом раньше, чем понял, что делает. Накрыл ладонями ледяные пальцы Гокудеры, рывком притянул его к себе, прижался щекой к растрепанным волосам. Зашептал в ухо, часто сглатывая и пытаясь побороть накатившую панику:  
— Что с тобой? Что случилось?  
Гокудера глубоко вздохнул. Отчаяние ушло с его лица, сменившись... Цуна не сразу понял, чем, но чем-то еще более страшным. Но уже через несколько мгновений он вспомнил: именно таким было лицо Гокудеры, когда тот уходил на свой последний бой в будущем — тот самый бой, куда Цуна не хотел его отпускать.  
— Нам надо уходить, Десятый. Уйти отсюда. Сейчас.  
Цуна растерянно моргнул и отстранился. Все шло совсем не так, как нужно, он чувствовал это отчетливо, но никак не мог разобраться в причинах. Он знал, почему собирался уйти сам, но зачем уходить Гокудере? Что изменилось за несколько прошедших часов?  
— Почему? — спросил он и вдруг увидел Ури. Та стояла у выхода из палатки, ощетинившись, широко расставив лапы, и смотрела на них рассерженно, почти гневно, но главное — молча. Это было очень непривычно.  
Гокудера неловко мотнул головой.  
— Я знаю, я... Нет, это потом. Просто поверьте, Десятый. Вам нельзя здесь оставаться.  
— Мне? — Если бы Цуна не был напуган до этого, испугался бы сейчас. По спине потек неприятный холодок, и он невольно поежился. Но вместо того, чтобы вскочить, схватить вещи и убежать без оглядки, он вздохнул и снова придвинулся ближе — так было спокойнее. Тем более Натс все еще спал — а значит, прямо сейчас им ничего не угрожало. — Я тебе верю, но... Просто хочу знать, что я пропустил, пока спал?  
— Здесь опасно, — безжизненно произнес Гокудера. — Я не должен был приводить вас сюда.  
Цуна хотел было спросить, в чем заключается опасность, и еще сказать, что Гокудера его никуда не приводил, он сам потащился следом, но вдруг нервно фыркнул и неожиданно тихо рассмеялся. Напряжение не отпускало, поэтому смех получился невеселым, но от него все же стало немного легче.  
— Знаешь, Гокудера, а я ведь... Я ведь тоже всю ночь думал, что не должен был идти с тобой. Только мешаю и все порчу. Ты бы сам без меня гораздо лучше справился и... — Цуна вздохнул, подбирая слова. Говорить об этом было стыдно, но решение, принятое под утро, все еще казалось правильным, просто теперь кое-что изменилось. — Я подумал, что лучше мне уйти и оставить тебя в покое.  
— Десятый, — потрясенно выдохнул Гокудера, — что вы... как же, да вы...  
— Так было бы лучше. Подожди, не возражай! Послушай. Ты слишком сильно за меня боишься. А я вместо того, чтобы помочь, только добавляю проблем. Прости. — Цуна тронул Гокудеру за плечо и неуверенно улыбнулся. — Пойдем, может, чаю выпьем, и ты расскажешь мне, что такого опасного тут происходит? Я тоже что-то чувствую. Знаешь, тревожное такое, непонятное. А еще видел жуткие глаза во сне, желтые и почти мертвые, но это же просто сон. И потом, — он кивнул в сторону Ури, — мне кажется, она не хочет, чтобы мы уходили прямо сейчас. И Натс меня осуждал ночью, когда я сбежать собирался. Странно все это, тебе не кажется?  
— Ури? — Гокудера медленно, словно через силу, поднял голову. Кошка выгнула спину и зашипела. — Что это с ней?  
— Пойдем, — повторил Цуна. Достал коробку с чаем, взял котелок. — Я все сделаю, моя очередь.  
— Не ходите! — Гокудера вцепился в ручку котелка. — Пожалуйста, Десятый!

Озерцо радостно сверкало в ясном утреннем свете, манило плеснуть в лицо холодной водой, подставить ладони под звенящие струи водопада. Но Гокудера знал — все это было обманом. Ловушкой. Слишком ясно помнился сон — лицо Десятого, искаженное зеленоватой толщей воды, рот, раскрытый в тщетной попытке вздохнуть, укор в темнеющих глазах, собственное бессилие.  
Гокудера разжал пальцы Десятого, стиснутые на ручке котелка.  
— Я сам. Не ходите туда больше. Пожалуйста.  
— Ладно, я тогда костром займусь, — показалось, или в голосе босса и правда мелькнула обида? Все равно. Пусть обижается, пусть хоть прогонит потом, лишь бы был жив. Гокудера шел к озеру, а ощущение было — что впереди враг, готовый напасть, зверь, притаившийся в засаде. Холод бежал по спине, сворачивался узлом в животе, спутывал склизкими водорослями ноги. Казалось, даже воздух вокруг уплотнился и со следующим вдохом хлынет в легкие ледяной водой.  
— Не возьмешь, — сквозь зубы процедил Гокудера и зажег кольцо.  
Зверь прыгнул. В горло хлынула вода, вспухла в легких ледяными иглами. Зубы дракона рвали тело изнутри, перемалывая в фарш кости и мышцы, выгрызая внутренности. Тугое холодное щупальце удавкой обхватило шею, перед глазами поплыла алая пелена, перечеркнутая вертикальным зрачком, гул воды ударил в уши. В спину врезались острые камни, но на самом деле Гокудера тонул, падал в ледяную бездну — ту самую, где вчера едва не остался Десятый. На дне этой бездны ждала смерть, как награда и избавление.

Цуна смотрел Гокудере в спину, надеясь, что тот не заметил его обиду. Сам же виноват — поскользнулся на ровном месте, наделал переполоху, чуть не утонул, ясно, что теперь Гокудера его и подпускать не хочет к этому озеру. Никчемный Цуна во всей красе.  
Когда Гокудера остановился — резко, словно на стену налетел — Цуна не сразу понял, что случилось неладное. Пальцы Гокудеры разжались, котелок, подпрыгивая, с веселым стуком укатился в озеро, несколько долгих мгновений покачался на гладкой воде и пошел ко дну. А Гокудера упал на колени, обхватив себя руками, и медленно, неловко завалился набок. Выгнулся, забился на камнях — голова запрокинута, рот раскрыт в беззвучном крике.  
Цуна вскочил, метнулся к нему — и едва не покатился кубарем вслед за котелком. По ногам словно прошелся с размаху невидимый бич, подсек, дернул. Будь Цуна не так перепуган — вернее, испугайся он за себя, а не за Гокудеру, — атака бы удалась. Но сейчас Цуна чудом успел зажечь кольцо и взлететь. Завис в воздухе между Гокудерой и невидимым врагом. Линзы нашли цель, пошел отсчет готовности к икс-баннеру, а он все никак не мог понять, кто же на них напал. Так скрыть себя мог только иллюзионист, но кто? И зачем? Если бы сейчас у Вонголы имелись опасные враги, наверное, Реборн предупредил бы?  
Вокруг сгущался давящий ледяной кокон. А перед глазами было все то же ущелье, обрыв с ручейками водопада, ровная гладь озера и блики солнца на ней, сверкающие расплавленным золотом. Именно там, то ли в озере, то ли над ним, линзы определили цель. После удара икс-баннером на месте этой красоты останется выжженная воронка.  
— Где ты, покажись! — крикнул Цуна.  
Он не надеялся на ответ, просто тянул время, выгадывая последние секунды до достижения баланса.  
Ответ прозвучал в его мыслях — холодный, плавный, нечеловечески бесстрастный.  
«Ты меня видишь».  
Гокудера забился, закашлял, изо рта выплеснулась темная густая кровь.  
— Прекрати! Отпусти моего друга! Или я сожгу тебя!  
«Вы мне мешаете. Вы должны исчезнуть».  
— Мы собирались уходить! Я не знаю, кто ты, но давай договоримся!  
«Равновесие достигнуто».  
— Или я стреляю!  
«Вас сюда не звали. Вы мне мешаете. Я не люблю угроз».  
— Я не угрожал, я предупреждал. Икс… — пламя поддержки развернулось позади мягким веером, — банн…  
«Стой. Я отпущу вас. Уходите».  
Ледяной кокон исчез, прохладный утренний воздух показался горячим. Гокудера перестал биться, замер, сжавшись в комок и уткнувшись лицом в землю. Цуна погасил пламя и опустился с ним рядом.  
— Гокудера-кун?! Очнись, Гокудера, пожалуйста…  
Осторожно перевернул на спину — голова Гокудеры безжизненно мотнулась, рука бессильно упала. Лицо залито кровью, рубашка в кровавых кляксах, волосы слиплись и потемнели. Цуна поднял голову:  
— Что ты с ним сделал?! Слышишь, отвечай! Что с ним?!  
«Еще не умер», — равнодушно отозвался невидимый собеседник. Или все же — враг?  
— Еще? Не умер? — Цуна встал, сжал кулаки — вокруг рук запылало пламя. — Если он умрет, я…  
«Ты обещаешь уйти, если я его вылечу? Немедленно».  
— Да!  
«Ладно».  
Цуне показалось, в этом «ладно» собрались все раздражение и вся брезгливость, какие вообще есть в мире. А потом в них — то есть, в Гокудеру, — плюнуло Озеро. Сияющий прозрачный сгусток воды в самом деле был похож на плевок, и летел так же — по крутой презрительной дуге. Обрушился на Гокудеру, попутно окатив брызгами Цуну почти до плеч. Следующим плевком из озера выбросило котелок.  
Гокудера всхлипнул и протяжно застонал. Цуна присел с ним рядом, осторожно дотронулся. Руки дрожали.  
«Он цел. А теперь убирайтесь».  
— Хорошо, — Цуна старался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и миролюбиво. — Сейчас я соберу вещи, и мы уйдем. Только скажите, чем мы вам помешали?  
«Огонь, — отозвалось Озеро — Цуна почему-то окончательно решил, что говорит именно с ним. — Не тот огонь».  
И исчез. То есть, озеро-то осталось, конечно, а вот ощущение чуждого присутствия — ушло. Вокруг снова были самые обыкновенные горы, ясное небо, сверкающие золотые блики на глади воды, звенящий водопад.  
И Гокудера — живой, но вряд ли в порядке. Он тяжело, со всхлипами, дышал, дрожал и до сих пор так и не открыл глаза.  
— Пожалуйста, потерпи, — прошептал Цуна. — Я быстро. Я вернусь.  
И бросился складывать палатку и собирать вещи.

В гиперрежиме все было гораздо проще. Тело действовало само — быстро и уверенно. Два рюкзака, палатка, оставшаяся посуда. Взвалить все это на себя, взлететь над ущельем, осмотреться, подняться еще выше, к скалистым уступам, к почти белым, выжженным солнцем камням, из-под которых выбивался тугой, сильный поток, срывающийся вниз тем самым водопадом. Там было не так уж много места для стоянки — камни, кусты, редкие деревья, извилистая тропинка, уводящая вверх, но главным сейчас было убраться подальше от озера и увести от него Гокудеру. Потом, если Гокудера сможет взлететь, хотя нет, не "если" — когда сможет, одернул себя Цуна, они вернутся той дорогой, которой пришли, а пока можно немного побыть здесь.  
Он сбросил вещи на траву и рванул вниз — было страшно оставлять Гокудеру одного даже на несколько лишних секунд. Тот сидел ссутулившись, упираясь руками в землю, и по-прежнему тяжело дышал. Цуна схватил валяющийся рядом котелок и кинулся к озеру.  
— Мне нужна вода, — сказал, глядя в спокойную сейчас, солнечную глубину — не извинялся, не просил, просто объяснял, готовый в любой момент снова услышать голос. Но ничего не происходило. Он опустился на колени, перегнулся через крайний камень, наполнил котелок и вернулся обратно. Озеро молчало, но Цуна не сомневался — в любой момент оно снова может ожить и напасть.  
Гокудера пил жадно. Громко, судорожно сглатывал, одной рукой придерживая котелок, второй — вцепившись в руку Цуны, будто боялся, что в любой момент того утащит куда-нибудь неведомой силой. А Цуна смотрел в бледное, осунувшееся лицо и думал, что никому не позволит отнять у него Гокудеру Хаято. Никогда.  
Внутри все переворачивалось, ныло, скручивалось в тугой ком самых разных чувств — страха, злости, обиды, надежды, уверенности и того самого, непонятного, теплого, что было сейчас — Цуна знал — важнее всего.  
— Держись за меня, — выдохнул Цуна, когда Гокудера, наконец, напился и вскинул на него потемневшие, больные глаза.  
Мягко вспрыгнул на плечо Натс, вцепилась когтями в штанину оказавшаяся тут же Ури. Если бы у Гокудеры оставалось хоть немного сил, он бы возражал, но Цуна так и не услышал ничего — ни когда помогал подняться на ноги, ни когда прижимал к себе и чувствовал, как щекочут щеку и шею растрепавшиеся светлые волосы, ни когда устраивал удобнее уже наверху, подальше от края, подсунув под голову рюкзак. Гокудера молчал, и от этого молчания становилось даже страшнее, чем от чужого голоса в голове. Цуна погасил кольцо, опустился на колени рядом. Посмотрел, как забравшаяся на грудь Гокудеры Ури непривычно ласково тычется носом ему в шею, и решил, что подождет еще немного, а если ничего не изменится, попробует добраться вместе с Гокудерой до больницы.

В лицо било солнце, хотелось прикрыть глаза рукой, но Гокудера не был уверен, что сможет сейчас поднять руку. Поэтому он просто перевернулся набок, поджав ноги и спрятав голову в редкую тень. Он все еще не верил, что жив. Ощущение было — будто сквозь мясорубку пропустили, а получившийся фарш засунули в морозильник. Было даже странно, что он еще может дышать.  
— Гокудера? Ты как, тебе плохо?  
— Ничего, отлежусь.  
Жалкие два слова пришлось выдавливать из себя, как будто это черт знает какой неподъемный труд. Надо было бы сказать еще, чтобы Десятый не беспокоился, что бывало и хуже, что уже и не болит ничего, на самом деле. Но тут под грудь притулился Натс, потерся мордой и заурчал. Гокудера глядел сквозь ресницы, как вокруг львенка разгорается мягкий огонь, потом все же нашел в себе силы шевельнуться и положил ладонь Натсу на спину. Руку обняло пламя, Натс замурлыкал громче. Урчание расходилось по телу волнами тепла, пламя окутывало, словно одеяло. Гокудера закрыл глаза.  
— Ты лежи, — сказал Десятый, — только, пожалуйста, слышишь, Гокудера, скажи, если плохо. Вещи можно бросить, а тебя я до больницы донесу.  
Гокудера представил, что они будут говорить в больнице. Правду не придумаешь, как объяснить, и соврать не соврешь. Нет уж. Повторил упрямо:  
— Отлежусь.  
— Оно, Озеро, сказало, что вылечит тебя. Что ты не умрешь.  
Пальцы Десятого сжали его ладонь. Теплые, хорошо…  
— Я не умру, Десятый. Обещаю.  
Говорить уже стало немного легче и шевелиться тоже. Фарш оттаивает, усмехнулся про себя Гокудера. Лишь бы не растекся теперь. Не время быть беспомощным, достаточно он создавал проблем Десятому.  
— Я поставлю палатку, — сказал тот. Но вместо этого подвинулся ближе, отвел волосы с лица Гокудеры, провел рукой по его лбу. — Тебе, наверное, переодеться надо.  
— Нет, — Гокудера не хотел переодеваться, вообще шевелиться не хотел, и чтобы Десятый куда-то шел и что-то делал, не хотел тоже. — Так хорошо.  
Теплое урчание Натса укачивало, убаюкивало.  
— Я посплю, — уже засыпая, пробормотал Гокудера. Притиснул к себе Натса, подумал: лишь бы не снова те кошмары. Но теперь в его сне были только волны оранжевого пламени, он качался на этих волнах, и ему было хорошо и спокойно.

Палатку Цуна так и не поставил. То ли от пережитого, то ли от бессонной ночи его разморило на солнышке, стоило только немного расслабиться, и потянуло в сон. Последнее, что он помнил — удивительное, ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. Жизни Гокудеры ничего не угрожало. Он спал спокойно, ровно дышал, прижимая к себе Натса, и выглядел почти привычным. Восстановит силы, отдохнет и будет как раньше. Самим собой. Нужно было подумать о случившемся, но мысли путались, уплывали, Цуна еще какое-то время сопротивлялся, а потом сдался и закрыл глаза. Проснулся от того, что затекла спина. Он так и сидел, привалившись плечом и щекой к бугристой каменной поверхности, солнце теперь светило не в лицо, а в затылок. Хотелось пить, есть и вытянуть ноющие от неудобной позы ноги.  
Охнув, Цуна поднялся на колени и первым делом потянулся вперед — проверить, как там Гокудера. Натс и Ури одним большим пушистым клубком спали рядом с ним, и это было лучшим доказательством того, что пока все в порядке.  
Цуна осторожно провел ладонью по плечу Гокудеры, пальцы соскользнули с ворота майки, коснулись тонкой теплой кожи на шее. Цуна сглотнул и замер, очень медленно выдыхая. Пальцы двигались как будто сами. Задели подбородок, прошлись по щеке. Гокудера лежал на боку, Цуна почти не видел его лица, а почему-то хотелось. Именно сейчас. Склониться ниже, провести подушечками по опущенным ресницам, по пересохшим под солнцем губам. В животе сладко екало и теплело. Гокудера Хаято, хранитель, друг, живой и ужасно важный, был рядом. Совсем рядом. Слишком близко.  
Цуна отдернул руку и отшатнулся за мгновенье до того, как Гокудера открыл глаза. Кровь бросилась в лицо. Странное чувство, преследовавшее его уже несколько дней, вдруг перестало быть странным. Все оказалось проще простого. Только от этой простоты сделалось так стыдно и неловко, что Цуна закусил губу и зажмурился, надеясь, что Гокудера еще слишком слабый и сонный, чтобы что-то заметить.  
— Десятый? — Гокудера зевнул, потер глаза и сел. Ощупал себя, огляделся вокруг: — Вот черт. Сначала подумал, что мне все это приснилось.  
— Т-ты как? — выдавил Цуна, пряча взгляд. Очень хотелось верить, что красные щеки и пылающие уши можно списать на слишком жаркое солнце, посмотреть на Гокудеру как ни в чем не бывало решимости пока не хватало.  
— Отлично, — бодро ответил Гокудера. — Только интересно все-таки, что это было?  
— Озеро, — ответил Цуна, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в макушку далекого дерева, стараясь собраться с мыслями. — Ну, то есть, он как будто был озером. Или — озеро им. Мне так показалось. А еще я слышал его голос. — Цуна поежился — голоса в голове никак не получалось считать чем-то нормальным. Да и вся ситуация в целом выглядела настолько абсурдной и неправдоподобной, что он бы тоже с удовольствием принял ее за сон, если бы не был уверен, что все происходило на самом деле. — И он говорил очень странные вещи. Ты тоже слышал его?  
— Нет, — озадаченно ответил Гокудера, — я ничего не слышал. Просто странно было. Такое ощущение, будто на тебя враг из засады смотрит. Или зверь притаился и сейчас прыгнет. А потом — будто клыки, только изнутри. Дальше ничего не помню.  
Цуна задумчиво покусал губу, потом подполз к краю выступа, на котором они расположились, и осторожно наклонился, глядя сверху на срывающийся вниз водопад. Озера отсюда почти не было видно — просто что-то черное блестело внизу.  
— Вряд ли у озера есть клыки, правильно? Я ничего не видел, зато чувствовал всего предостаточно. Со вчерашнего дня чувствовал. Разное. Странное.  
— Чувствовал, — повторил Гокудера. — А ведь правда, Десятый, странностей было выше головы. Одни эти сны чего стоят.  
Цуна осторожно обернулся и взглянул на Гокудеру. Тот смотрел перед собой отсутствующим взглядом. Потер переносицу, как будто поправляя очки, и Цуна невольно улыбнулся. Нарваться на "ученый метод Гокудеры" всегда казалось ему страшным, а вот сейчас обрадовался, потому что Гокудера многое знал и здорово умел складывать факты в теории. Сейчас он подумает и все объяснит.  
Но Гокудера только посмотрел жалобно и спросил:  
— Десятый, а еды совсем не осталось? Жрать хочу, как будто месяц не ел.  
— Не знаю, — растерянно ответил Цуна и, будто очнувшись, вскочил на ноги. Заторопился к своему рюкзаку, дернул непослушные завязки. Есть действительно хотелось. — Я сам голодный, как Ури, — Цуна фыркнул, выкидывая из рюкзака вещи. — Это сумасшедшее озеро нам даже чаю попить не дало. Убирайтесь, говорит, отсюда. У вас огонь другой. И вообще делать вам здесь нечего, все вокруг мое. — Цуна выдернул обеими руками зацепившийся за что-то в рюкзаке свитер и достал с самого дна пачку сухого печенья и быстрорастворимую лапшу. Вздохнул и виновато посмотрел на Гокудеру. — Больше ничего нет. Но нам в любом случае нужна вода. Ту, что я взял перед уходом, мы уже выпили. Может, если ее здесь как-нибудь из водопада набрать, оно не разозлится и не захочет снова нас убить, как ты думаешь?  
— Сейчас узнаем. — Гокудера поднялся и потянулся к котелку, но Цуна его опередил — вцепился в ручку и покачал головой.  
— Я сам.  
Вопреки его опасениям, ничего не произошло, и запасы воды удалось пополнить без приключений. Видимо, озеро или то, что в нем обитало, решило, что они отошли достаточно далеко от его территории.

Гокудера развел костер, обломав все сухие ветки вокруг, от кустов на краю обрыва до низкорослых деревьев, отвоевавших себе трещины почти отвесной скалы. Между деревьями вилась тропинка, и Гокудера мельком удивился: неужели здесь кто-то ходит. Но, несколько раз зацепившись головой о ветки, решил, что тропа, скорее всего, звериная.  
Топлива все равно было мало. Наверное, едва хватит воды для лапши вскипятить.  
Ничего, все равно нужно возвращаться: здесь оставаться опасно. Если добраться до того озера, у которого они останавливались в первую ночь похода, можно будет наловить рыбы. И самим поесть нормально, и Ури с Натсом накормить. Сейчас и кошка и львенок обходились пламенем, но возвращаться в коробочки все равно отказывались. Понравилось на воле. Гокудера протянул руку — хотел погладить Ури, но вредная кошка увернулась, а вместо нее под ладонь ткнулся Натс. Пальцы утонули в гриве из пламени Неба, по телу пробежало тепло, а львенок заурчал и начал тереться об руку Гокудеры.  
Гокудера гладил его, чесал за ухом, Натс ластился, увивался вокруг руки, потом вспрыгнул на плечо и уткнулся носом в шею. Вспомнилось, как под урчание Натса отлично спалось — и сны хорошие снились, Гокудера уже не помнил их, но что хорошие — точно. А еще рядом сидел Десятый. И за руку его держал, как маленького. Вспомнить стыдно, а из головы не идет, и хочется сесть ближе, коснуться плеча плечом как будто случайно. Сунуть бы дурную башку в холодную воду, чтобы мысли кретинские из нее вышиблись.  
Десятого и так, наверное, достало возиться с ним, вон, даже не смотрит, отводит глаза и краснеет непонятно с чего. Не задался их поход, все наперекосяк пошло.  
Заварилась лапша, Десятый, протянув стаканчик, тихо сказал:  
— Вот, Гокудера-кун.  
Отдернул руку, когда Гокудера случайно задел его пальцы. Уткнулся в свою порцию, ссутулившись, низко опустив голову. Гокудере даже есть расхотелось, хотя живот подсасывало, словно и правда месяц не ел. Он поставил стаканчик на камни, спросил осторожно:  
— Десятый, что не так?  
Тот замотал головой, подул на бульон, отпил торопливо, явно обжигаясь. Взглянул быстро и тут же отвел глаза.  
— Все так, Гокудера-кун. Натс, не мешай, иди сюда.  
Львенок спрыгнул с плеча, медленно, с явной неохотой пошел к нему, и Гокудера почувствовал сожаление. Своенравная Ури не умела быть ласковой, с ней никогда не было так спокойно.  
Ури, словно услышав мысли хозяина, подкралась, ударила лапой по стаканчику с лапшой.  
— Чертова тварь, что ты наделала! — заорал Гокудера. Но, кричи не кричи, его обед пропал безвозвратно: Ури торопливо глотала разлившуюся на камни лапшу, еще и зыркнула недобро: чего орешь, хозяин, не кормишь, так не мешай самой кормиться.  
— Пусть ест. Держи, — Десятый протягивал свой стакан и улыбался. — Я уже отъел половину, а Натс любит печенье, нам с ним хватит. Найдем место, где побольше веток на растопку, заварим еще.  
— Но... — Гокудера запнулся: просто слов не хватало, хотелось не то придушить мерзкую кошку, не то самому себе по лбу настучать. Из-за его неосторожности босс остался без обеда!  
— Бери, — настойчиво повторил Десятый. — Тебе нужно, я же вижу.  
И Гокудера спорить не стал. Быстро доел лапшу, безропотно взял протянутую боссом ополовиненную пачку печенья. Обернулся на так и сваленные горой вещи.  
— Давайте возвращаться, Десятый. Можно устроить стоянку у того озера, где мы первый раз ночевали. Рыбы наловим, и дров там хватает.  
Собрались быстро. Десятому тоже хотелось как можно скорее уйти из этого места. Гокудера едва успел зажечь кольцо, а босс уже вошел в гиперрежим и сорвался с места. Применять пламя в обычном походе казалось почти кощунством, но сейчас от него зависели жизнь и здоровье Десятого. Водопад и коварное озеро промелькнули под ногами и остались позади, бурые скалы, укрытые редкой зеленью, смазались в полосу от скорости. Стены ущелья расступились и тоже остались за спиной, а под ногами засияло синевой, отражая ясное небо, то самое озеро, возле которого они делали первый привал. Десятый опустился на землю, погасил пламя, сбросил рюкзак и потянулся всем телом.  
— Вот теперь хорошо, — сказал он уверенно. — Здесь его нет. Можно даже искупаться. Как тогда.  
— Я рыбы наловлю, — предложил Гокудера. Полстаканчика лапши и полпачки печенья не утолили голод, да и Ури поглядывала на хозяина сердито.  
Гокудера собрал удочку и тихо выругался: крючок оказался оборван. Зацепился, наверное, где-то. Запасные крючки он засовывал на самое дно рюкзака, и сейчас просто вывернул его: все равно вещи давно перемешались.  
На траву вывалились горой смятые рубашки, трусы и штаны, бинокль, аптечка, сигареты, спички в непромокаемом футляре, раскатились динамитные шашки, рассыпались из неплотно закрытой коробки крючки и блесны, а сверху свалился недочитанный журнал, который Гокудера сунул с собой на всякий случай. На обложке серебристыми иероглифами красовалась тема номера: «Места обитания драконов и цучиноко». Порыв ветра зашелестел страницами, а Гокудера смотрел, не видя, и разрозненные части непонятой ими мозаики складывались в четкую и ясную картину.  
— Эй, Гокудера-кун, — крикнул из воды Десятый, — иди окунись!  
Гокудера схватил журнал, нашел нужную страницу. Как он мог забыть! Ну да, эту часть статьи проглядывал мельком: шли-то цучиноко искать, а не драконов. Но...  
— Десятый! — Гокудера забежал в воду прямо в джинсах и кедах, с журналом в руках. — Гляди, вот оно! Драконы, духи воды. Небольшие водоемы с очень чистой водой, в труднодоступных местах, странные течения, которые могут утянуть под воду, особая аура... Десятый, там была особая аура?  
Десятый подплыл, встал, роняя брызги на глянцевую бумагу. Ответил тихо:  
— Была. Я еще подумал, что в таких местах во что угодно поверить можно, хоть в живую природу, хоть в снежного человека.  
— И они могут насылать кошмары, вообще воздействовать на сознание. И очень суровы с людьми, которые им не понравятся. А еще, — глаза сами выхватывали из текста ключевые моменты, — духи воды не любят огонь и людей, неосторожных с огнем.  
— Но мы были осторожны.  
— Он мог ощущать наше пламя. Если для него нет особой разницы, то с его точки зрения, мы шныряли с этим огнем туда-сюда по всему ущелью.  
— И даже в его озеро полезли, — Десятый кивнул. — Похоже, нам еще повезло, что целыми ушли.  
Гокудера поглядел на босса, на журнал в руках, снова на босса.  
— А ведь я не был целым. Я помню, как умирал. Десятый...  
— Ну, все ведь хорошо, — Десятый неловко, смущенно улыбнулся. — Я думал, драконов не бывает, а теперь надо же — даже говорил с одним из них. И чуть не спалил его вместе с озером. Хотя... Еще неизвестно, кто бы кого спалил, если он настолько силен. — Десятый потянулся к журналу, нахмурился, сосредоточенно разглядывая иллюстрацию — длинное сильное тело в серебристой чешуе изгибалось на бумаге. Большие желтые глаза с узким зрачком смотрели мрачно и пронзительно — художник не пожалел фантазии.  
— По-моему, это его глаза я видел сегодня во сне, — тихо сказал Десятый и поднял голову. — Все сходится, Гокудера-кун.  
— Десятый, — голос сорвался. Гокудера смотрел в журнал, не в силах поднять глаза. Что он мог сказать? «Вы меня спасли, хотя это я должен защищать вас»? Его босс в одиночку сражался с драконом, а он позорно валялся в отключке.  
Десятый долго молчал, потом неуверенно тронул за руку и качнул головой.  
— Не надо. Ты бы сделал то же самое для меня. Все это уже неважно. Мы выбрались оттуда. Оба. Это главное. Кстати, как твоя рыбалка? Я бы не отказался сейчас от чего-нибудь горячего.  
Десятый повел плечами. Влажная кожа покрылась мурашками, и Гокудера только сейчас понял, что солнце почти зашло, а он так ничего и не поймал к ужину.  
— Ох, — Гокудера хлопнул себя по лбу, едва не уронил журнал, метнулся на берег, — сейчас, Десятый, простите, Десятый, — крючки затерялись в траве, Гокудера шарил руками, пока не укололся. — А, вот он. Сейчас...  
Руки дрожали, когда он привязывал к леске крючок. Хорошо бы что-нибудь поймалось побыстрее! Надо же, задумался. Открытие великое сделал, дракона! Дракон там, а они здесь, живые и голодные.  
В кедах хлюпала вода, Гокудера стащил их, швырнул к куче вещей и закинул удочку. Ури с заинтересованным видом уселась рядом, и почти тут же к ней присоединился Натс.  
— Проглоты, — пробурчал Гокудера. Кажется, стоило заранее смириться с тем, что первая пойманная рыба достанется не им с Десятым.

Цуна посмотрел вслед бросившемуся на берег Гокудере и снова окунулся в воду. Все-таки удалось свернуть с тяжелой темы, отвлечь от нее Гокудеру, который слишком сильно переживал. Вбил себе в голову, что непременно должен защищать и когда не получалось, реагировал так болезненно, что Цуна чувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Не знал, как разубедить, пугался такой преданности, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. А теперь прибавилась еще одна проблема — к Гокудере хотелось прикасаться. Казалось бы, чего проще — обнять за плечи, притянуть ближе, прижаться самому. И стоять так под заходящим солнцем, по колено в воде, и дышать вместе. Такие мысли пугали гораздо больше, чем цучиноко или внезапная стычка с драконом, и Цуна отгонял их, стараясь не думать вообще ни о чем.  
Он выбрался на берег, когда почти стемнело. Это место он помнил очень хорошо, так что без проблем набрал хвороста, разжег костер, слушая довольное урчание Ури, заполучившей рыбу, сопение Натса, тихий плеск воды. Удивительное спокойствие, которое он чувствовал здесь в прошлый раз, снова окутало теплым коконом. Утреннее происшествие сейчас казалось далеким и почти нереальным. И возвращаться в Намимори совсем не хотелось.  
Гокудере удалось все-таки отвоевать пару крупных рыбин у голодной Ури. Натс смотрел укоризненно, но в драку за добычу не лез, а вот кошка, рассердившись, снова показала характер. Гокудера пристроил рыбу запекаться и опять взялся за удочку, буркнув:  
— Вот ведь нахалы, не отстанут.  
Его руки и лицо были располосованы кошачьими когтями, и Цуна не выдержал. Достал из аптечки салфетки, протянул руку.  
— Подожди. Не надо так лезть в воду.  
Гокудера вздрогнул и замер от его прикосновения. Наверное, это была ерунда, все они получали раны посерьезней. Но Цуна промокал салфеткой царапины, стирая кровь, а Гокудера стоял, не двигаясь, и даже, кажется, едва дышал.  
— Все. — Цуна отвел руку и поспешно отстранился, скомкал в кулаке салфетку, отвернулся и бросил ее в костер. Сердце билось чересчур быстро, а щеки опять предательски краснели. Хорошо, что уже достаточно темно — не разглядеть.  
Гокудера вернулся в воду, снова забросил удочку, и напряжение, повисшее между ними, рассеялось. Цуна накинул на плечи плед, устроился неподалеку от костра, смотрел на темные горы, чтобы не пялиться на спину Гокудеры. Получалось плохо, но он старался. А потом подошел Натс. Ткнулся головой в колено, лизнул и сел рядом. От него пахло рыбой, в шерсти блестели чешуйки, и Цуна, фыркнув, принялся аккуратно выбирать их.  
— Не делай так больше, — попросил он шепотом, вспомнив, как мучительно стыдно было сегодня днем, когда Натс ни на шаг не отходил от Гокудеры. Терся мордой и боками, подставлял спину, а длинные, подвижные пальцы путались в оранжевой шерсти. — Не выдавай меня. Не надо.  
Подошла Ури, мявкнула насмешливо и снова убежала к Гокудере, задрав хвост. Кажется, она все понимала, но считала человеческие проблемы ерундой, не стоящей пропущенного ужина. Гокудера поймал еще несколько рыбин, бросил кошке и наконец-то вылез из воды. Стянул мокрые брюки, тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы. Потоптался, словно не мог решиться, и сел рядом с Цуной.  
Почти вплотную.  
Ужинали молча. Цуна жевал пропекшуюся рыбу, почти не чувствуя вкуса, обжигая губы и язык. Дул на пальцы, слизывал с них сок и жир и чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Наверняка Гокудера все еще переживал из-за дракона, и не было за этим взглядом ничего, кроме привычной тревоги и вины, но так сильно хотелось на что-то надеяться. Цуна плохо понимал, на что именно. Но территория была запретной, непознанной, опасной, и идти по ней одному было нельзя. Только с чего бы вдруг Гокудере думать о чем-то подобном? Они знали друг друга уже слишком долго, и если бы что-то было, Гокудера давным-давно бы догадался. Это только до глупого Савады Цунаеши могут так медленно доходить очевидные вещи.  
Цуна допил чай, отставил в сторону кружку и обхватил себя руками.  
Снова заколотилось сердце, захотелось коснуться, прислониться, укутаться одним пледом на двоих. Нет, наверное, это было бы слишком. Выдало бы его моментально.  
— Ты не замерз, Десятый? — прошептал Гокудера.  
Как будто мысли прочитал. Цуна едва не задохнулся, чувствуя, как быстро и мучительно прилила к щекам кровь. Снова мелькнуло спасительное: хорошо, что уже темно. Но следом тут же подумалось другое: наверное, в темноте, когда Гокудера не видит, насколько он смущен, он мог бы решиться... хоть на что-нибудь.  
Цуна сглотнул. Остатки благоразумия требовали ответить «Не замерз» и предложить идти в палатку и спать. Но ведь это была последняя ночь их похода.  
Он облизал пересохшие губы, покосился на Гокудеру, который сидел в одних трусах и замерзшим совсем не выглядел, откинул край пледа и сказал:  
— Иди сюда. Мне на тебя смотреть холодно. 

Под пледом было даже не тепло — жарко. То ли Десятый так нагреть успел, то ли самого Гокудеру в жар бросило. Десятый набросил край пледа на плечи Гокудеры и не сразу убрал руку — задержал на несколько мгновений, будто обнял. Гокудера поджал колени к груди, обхватил руками, сплел пальцы в замок. Слишком хотелось обнять в ответ. Гокудера и обнял бы, если бы не чувствовал, что этот жест не будет только дружеским. Почему-то вспомнилось, как легко Ямамото может хлопнуть по плечу, приобнять, пихнуть в бок. Для него нет в этом проблемы, потому что нет подтекста. А Гокудера никогда не мог прикоснуться к Десятому — и только в этом походе понял, почему. Слишком легко сойти с ума.  
Ничего, мрачно подумал Гокудера. Завтра они возвращаются в Намимори. Больше не будет таких ночей, костра на двоих, палатки, тишины вокруг. Привычная дистанция восстановится сама собой. Хотя бы потому, что позволить себе что-то неподобающее на людях — значит опозорить прежде всего Десятого.  
— А знаешь, — сказал вдруг Десятый, — я совсем не хочу возвращаться.  
— Почему? — Гокудера едва смог прошептать это «почему», чувствуя себя невероятно жалким и в то же время счастливым. Десятому все-таки понравился поход? Несмотря на все дурацкие приключения?  
Десятый пожал плечами — Гокудера скорее угадал это, чем почувствовал.  
С гор дул ветер, морщил воду в озере, и отражения звезд плясали на мелкой ряби. А небо было очень темным и очень звездным, такого никогда не увидишь в залитом огнями Намимори. Гокудера подумал, что начинает понимать страсть японцев к молчаливому созерцанию. Сидеть вот так, плечом к плечу с Десятым, смотреть на озеро, в темное небо, на звезды, и молчать. Хорошо.  
Натс вспрыгнул на колени, свернулся клубком. Гокудера уже почти привычно почесал львенка за ухом. Предательница Ури прошла мимо, задрав хвост к небу, и начала тереться об ноги Десятого, громко урча.  
— Надо же, — рассмеялся Десятый. — Кажется, я ей все-таки нравлюсь, — он протянул руку и вдруг замер, напряженно глядя на кошку, будто увидел впервые. Гокудера насторожился, пытаясь понять, чем вызвана такая странная реакция. А Десятый вдруг обернулся, и взгляд у него был такой пристальный и пронзительный, что захотелось зажмуриться. — А Натсу нравишься ты. Очень.  
— Нравлюсь? — переспросил Гокудера  
— Ну да, — кивнул Десятый и улыбнулся неуверенно. — Вон как замучил тебя сегодня. И сейчас разлегся как у себя дома. Будет скучать, когда вернемся. И я буду. По всему этому. Знаешь, это лучшие каникулы в моей жизни. Жаль только, цучиноко мы так и не нашли.  
— Ничего, Десятый. У нас еще семь лет.  
Гокудера запнулся: показалось вдруг, что это «у нас» можно понять… как-то не так, в общем, понять можно.  
Ури презрительно фыркнула: мол, далась вам эта цучиноко, будто поинтересней цели нет. Потянулась, выгнула спину и вдруг прыгнула на хвост Натса. Львенок подскочил, вздыбился ярко полыхнувшим пламенем.  
— Ури! — зашипел Гокудера.  
— Ня-а, — нагло ответила кошка, поддевая хвост Натса лапой, будто какую-то меховую мышку из магазина зоотоваров. Натс вскочил, воинственно рыкнул и бросился в атаку. Ури понеслась к кустам, впрыгнула в густые заросли… И выскочила оттуда взъерошенная, рассыпая вокруг себя всполохи алого пламени. Обогнула не успевшего затормозить львенка, вспрыгнула на Гокудеру, уцепившись всеми когтями. Натс остановился, дернул хвостом — и вдруг развернулся и помчался к Десятому. А за ним длинными скачками неслось что-то странное, похожее не то на змею, не то на огромную пиявку, сияющее огромными круглыми глазами…  
— Г-гокудера-кун…  
Натс заскочил хозяину на руки, и в тот же миг неведомое глазастое чудовище врезалось в Десятого, опрокинуло, шарахнулось от объятого пламенем Неба львенка, и одним длинным прыжком скрылось в зарослях. Зашуршали ветки, отмечая путь странной твари — и вскоре все стихло. Ури спрыгнула на землю, подкралась к кустам, принюхалась, выгнув спину, и с гордым видом начала вылизываться — как будто именно она прогнала страшное чудовище, напавшее на хозяина.  
Десятый сел, потирая то грудь, то макушку.  
— Гокудера-кун? Это… ведь это была она? Цучиноко?  
— Д-да… Десятый, ты цел? Не ударился? Она тебя не укусила?  
— Цел, — Десятый снова потер макушку, взъерошил и без того торчащие дыбом волосы. — Значит, все это время… она была тут? Но, послушай, Гокудера-кун! Значит, ты все рассчитал правильно! Ты ее нашел!  
— Мы, — хрипло поправил Гокудера, — мы нашли, Десятый. Только немного не там, где я представлял.  
— И мы еще вернемся сюда, верно, Гокудера-кун? Надо же ее, ну, поймать, исследовать, да?  
— Десятый, — Гокудера наконец-то отмер, вскочил, помог Цуне подняться. — Десятый, я…  
Он держал Десятого за плечи и боялся отпускать. Сотни мыслей крутились в голове: от «Мы нашли!» до «Десятый мог пострадать!» — и Гокудера никак не мог понять, что же он чувствует в тот момент, который должен бы запомнить на всю жизнь. Уж точно не радость открытия. Скорее, досаду: все это время цучиноко скрывалась совсем рядом, можно сказать, под боком, в двух шагах от Намимори. А они поперлись в дебри и чуть не попали дракону на клыки. Ничего себе «правильно рассчитал», да за такие расчеты...  
Сидевший у босса на руках Натс потянулся, оперся передними лапами Гокудере на грудь и лизнул его в щеку. Шершавый язычок прошелся по коже щекотным прикосновением чужого пламени.  
— Мне должно быть стыдно, — вздохнул Десятый. — На этот раз Натс оказался смелее меня. Но я... исправлюсь.  
Он потянулся вперед так стремительно, что Гокудера почувствовал его губы раньше, чем понял, о чем он говорит. И никаких мыслей не осталось. От одного прикосновения бросило в жар. Сердце заколотилось так быстро и сильно, что Гокудера чувствовал его толчки даже в кончиках пальцев. Он неосознанно качнулся навстречу, все так же удерживая Десятого за плечи. Гокудера не знал, какими бывают настоящие поцелуи, но этот наверняка был лучшим из них. Неуверенный и осторожный, самый первый. Губы у Десятого были мягкими, и Гокудера прижимался к ним своими, едва дыша, и боялся, что все это ему просто мерещится. Может, снова морочит голову Дракон, или он спит в палатке и видит сон, а рядом, ни о чем не подозревая, лежит Десятый.  
Но поцелуй закончился, а сон нет. Десятый улыбался и не пытался отстраниться, и в его глазах — близко, невероятно близко! — чудились радость и предвкушение.  
— Мы не спим, — сказал Десятый. — Драконы и цучиноко существуют на самом деле, и все, что происходит сейчас, тоже настоящее. Веришь, Гокудера-кун?  
«Конечно, Десятый», — хотел было сказать Гокудера, но не успел. Ури, которая вроде бы только что спокойно вылизывалась, вдруг с требовательным мявом вцепилась в ногу, а когда Гокудера попытался ее стряхнуть, вспрыгнула на грудь и возмущенно зашипела прямо в лицо.  
— Конечно, настоящее! — взвыл Гокудера, пытаясь отцепить от себя наглую тварь. — Во сне она не дерет меня когтями. Чего тебе надо, Ури?!  
— Наверное, рыбы, — засмеялся Десятый. — Помнишь, ты ведь ей обещал. Она все-таки поймала для тебя цучиноко.  



End file.
